Cartoon Network XD
Cartoon Network XD is a channel that launched on March 1st, 1997 as Noggin HD (which, despite its name, was offered in standard definition) and later relaunched as Cartoon Network TOO in January 2005. As of August 2016, Cartoon Network XD is available in 69 million households (59.7% of households with television) in the United States. History TBA. Programming List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network XD Cartoon Network XD currently airs a mix of American and Canadian programming on its schedule, with at least one Japanese program. Cartoon Network XD at one point offered Adult Swim programming in its "Cartoon Network XD Nighttime" programming block, but as of 2016, excluding Toonami programming, no Adult Swim shows are airing on the main network, though some Adult Swim shows air/will air on Cartoon Network XD Retro and the NickSplat network. Most, if not all, of Cartoon Network XD's former programming is currently available on the streaming services Cartoon Network GO and Teletoon Zone. On July 3rd, 2016, Cartoon Network XD debuted a weekday nighttime block called Cartoon Network XD Retro, named after the channel of the same name, due to the success of the TeenNick block The Splat; the block was cancelled three days later, and the shows were moved to the channel of the same name. In 2017, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD has partnered up with NickFamily Studios to produce original series for the network. NickFamily Studios is expected to produce at least 10 Cartoon Network XD series, which will air on the network starting with the second season of Chloe. Saturday-mornings On June 19th, 2016, Cartoon Network XD announced an unnamed five-hour Saturday-morning cartoon block. The block premiered on June 25th, 2016; citing low ratings, the block was decreased to three hours beginning in August 2016, although between December 31st, 2016 and June 17th, 2017, the block was once again broadcast for five hours. On June 23rd, 2017, following the announcement of Cartoon Network XD Saturdays' new schedule, the block was announced to go back to being a three-hour block. Cartoon Network XD Replay On August 14th, 2016, Cartoon Network XD debuted a Sunday block called Cartoon Network XD Replay, which is dedicated to rerunning programs that was dropped from CN XD's schedule. However, the block was shut down after January 8th, 2017. Originally, it was to make room for "Discovery Family on Cartoon Network XD", but in December 2016, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD would discontinue the block altogether; the block was replaced with "GTV on Cartoon Network XD" in preparation for the launch of GTV. Programming blocks *''Cartoon Network XD Nighttime'' (2009 - 2012): An overnight block which aired shows from Adult Swim. The block was merged into the regular Cartoon Network XD schedule in 2012, though it resurfaced briefly in Canada and the UK. *''Toonami XD'' (2012 - 2016): A block which aired various anime series, mainly from Toonami. *''Noggin HD Playhouse/Cartoon Network Playhouse'' (2002 - 2009): Modeled after Playhouse Disney, Noggin HD Playhouse/Cartoon Network Playhouse featured various preschool-oriented series. *''Kabillion on CN TOO/CN XD'' (2008 - 2013): A kids-oriented block which aired programs from the U.S. VOD service Kabillion; several Kabillion shows currently air standalone on the network. *''Cartoon Network XD's Circle Time'' (2009 - 2012): The successor to Cartoon Network Playhouse, Cartoon Network XD's Circle Time aired various shows meant for preschoolers. The block was merged into the regular Cartoon Network XD schedule in 2012. *''25 Days of Christmas'' (2012 - 2015): An animation-based spin-off of the Freeform block of the same name. The block aired around the same time as the Freeform block. Various Christmas specials aired on the network during the event, with some specials making network premieres early on in the event. Occasionally, Christmas specials from live-action series such as NCIS or Doctor Who aired during the event. The block was retooled into CN XD Christmas starting with the 2016 Christmas season. *''Brand New Everything'' (2012 - 2014): A block which showcased various network premieres of episodes of Ketchup: Cats Who Cook, Paper Mario: The Series, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, Life After People, and Ewoks. *''New Year, New Series'' (2012 - present): A block which airs on the morning of December 26th of every year since 2012. The block usually airs the first episode of new series set to debut on that day. Since 2013, the block began at 7AM. *''The After-Christmas SpongeBob Marathon'' (2012 - present): A marathon of the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. The marathon airs right after the New Year, New Series block. Network premieres of SpongeBob episodes may occur during the marathon. *''Guardian Time'' (2013 - present): A block which airs in the 6AM hour, consisting of two consecutive airings of Shugo Chara!. Sometimes, episodes of Shugo Chara Doki! or Shugo Chara Party! are shown within the block. The block is also syndicated to CN XD Canada and CN XD UK. *''CNXD4Kids'' (2009 - 2013): A block modeled after Toonzai and later Vortexx that aired on Saturday morning. Vortexx Network launched with several programs from CNXD4Kids. *''Nickelodeon on Cartoon Network XD'' (2013 - 2014): Modeled after the former Nick on CBS block, the Saturday-morning block aired several animated series that was seen on Nickelodeon. Sonic X was the sole program not from Nickelodeon to be seen on the block. *''Cartoon Network XD Saturdays'' (2016 - present): A five-hour Saturday-morning block of cartoons not aired during any other time on the network. The block was untitled from its launch until April 2017. As of June 24th, 2017, the lineup includes Chloe, Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life, My Neighbor Seki, Project Mirai, Power Rangers Ultra Time Limit, KaBlam!, and The Biskitts. *''Cartoon Network XD Retro'' (2016): A block which featured a selection of programs produced at least 10 years prior. *''Cartoon Network XD Christmas'' (2016 - present): The successor to the previous 25 Days of Christmas block, airing various Christmas specials and movies. *''Cartoon Network XD Replay'' (2016 - 2017): A Sunday block of shows formerly seen on the network. *''GTV on Cartoon Network XD'' (2017): A block airing shows from Curiousgorge66 Studios in preparation for the launch of GTV. *''Cartoon Network XD Movies'' (2017 - present): A block airing animated movies from various distributors. *''Cartoon Network XD Summer'' (June - August 2017): A summer-long block of new series. For the block, CN XD orders 7 new shows from Jetix Cymru, NickFamily Studios, Teletoon, and other companies. *''Cartoon Network XD at Night'' (TBA): In June 2017, Cartoon Network XD proposed a reboot to the previous nighttime block Cartoon Network XD Nighttime. The new block would feature adult-oriented documentaries (such as The Men Who Built America), all shows on the network rated above TV-14, and possibly Adult Swim programs. The block is expected to launch no earlier than August 2017. Anime given a U.S. parental rating of TV-14 or lower will be kept within both parts of the CN XD schedule, albeit with content warnings airing before said programs. *''NickFamily on CN XD'' (TBA): A planned block of series produced by NickFamily Studios, with some series from CN XD's sister channels Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family. The block would carry three original series produced by NickFamily Studios for the network. CN XD on other networks *''Noggin HD on Cartoon Network/CN4Kids'' (2003 - 2017): A block broadcasting various Cartoon Network XD series. The block was shown on the American cable network Cartoon Network. *''Cartoon Network XD on NBC'' (1991 - 2014): A three-hour block of programming that was shown Monday-Thursday mornings on NBC from 1991 to 2003, then exclusively on Sunday mornings from 2003 until 2014. *''Cartoon Network XD on CBS'' (2013 - 2017): A Saturday/Sunday-afternoon block of CN XD programs that aired on CBS from 2013 to 2017. *''CN XD on Nicktoons'' (2016 - 2017; 2017 - present): An overnight block broadcast on Nicktoons that showcases CN XD shows that are otherwise unaired on a Nickelodeon network. On-demand service Cartoon Network XD currently has no on-demand service. As such, it currently licenses the on-demand rights to its original series and first-run imports to Nickelodeon. Vortexx Network original series also have on-demand rights licensed to Nickelodeon. On May 28th, 2017, it was announced that the network would launch an on-demand service containing its original series and first-run imports, in addition to original series from its sister networks starting in August 2017. Gallery Logos CN_TOO_logo.png|Cartoon Network TOO logo from 2005 to 2009. CN_XD_logo_2009.png|Cartoon Network XD logo from February 2nd, 2009 to June 1st, 2014 (US)/February 2nd, 2015 (internationally). CN XD.png|Logo from June 1st, 2014 (US)/February 2nd, 2015 (internationally) to September 2015. CN XD Sept 2015.png|Logo from September 1st, 2015 to August 11th, 2016. Screen bugs CNXDKickButtowski.png|During Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil CNXDKidVsKat.png|During Kid vs. Kat CNXDNedsNewt.png|During Ned's Newt CNXDPowerpuffGirlsZ.png|During Powerpuff Girls Z CNXDKillLaKill.png|During Kill la Kill Category:Channels